pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zapdos
/ |dexcokalos=152 |gen=Generation I |species=Electric Pokémon |body=09 |type=Electric |type2=Flying |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=116.0 lbs. |metweight=52.6 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow}} Zapdos (Japanese: サンダー Sandaa) is an / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Articuno and Moltres. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Power Plant |rbrarity=One |yellow=Power Plant |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Trade |gsrarity=None |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Power Plant |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Roaming Sinnoh |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 10 |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Trade |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Roaming Kalos (With Fennekin as a Starter Pokémon) Sea Spirit's Den |xyrarity=One |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Snap=Tunnel |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Thunder Peak (3P) |PMD2=Amp Plains (7F) (with Mystery Part or Secret Slab in the bag)}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. |yellow=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear when the sky turns dark and lightning showers down. |gold=This legendary bird Pokémon cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings. |silver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves. |crystal=Legendary bird Pokémon. They say lightning caused by the flapping of its wings causes summer storms. |ruby=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. |sapphire=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. |emerald=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. It gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. |firered=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. While it is flying, it makes crackling and snapping sounds. |leafgreen=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. |diamond=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live inside thunder clouds. It can freely control thunder. |pearl=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live inside thunder clouds. It can freely control thunder. |platinum=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live inside thunder clouds. It can freely control thunder. |heartgold=This legendary bird Pokémon cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings. |soulsilver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves. |black=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts. |white=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts. |black 2=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts. |white 2=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts. |x=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. |y=A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts. |or=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. |as=Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts.}} Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 145 front.png |yspr = Y 145 front.png |grnspr = GR 145 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 145 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 145 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 145 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 145 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 145 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 145 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 145 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 145 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 145 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Zapdos BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Zapdos XY.gif |xysprs = |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Learnset Leveling Generation II= |-| Generation I= Appearances Anime Zapdos first appears in the anime in the episode Island of the Giant Pokémon. *Zapdos (MS002) *Red's Zapdos *Mirage Zapdos Trivia *Zapdos, as depicted in an ancient legend, is the titan of lightning. *Zapdos appears to have two sets of wings, stating it has a black part and a yellow part. Name pun It is possible that the last part of each birds name are puns, because the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Zapdos would then be the second Legendary Bird of the trio. Zapdos' name could also be hinting at the Generation V main legendary pokemon Zekrom, also an electric type. Since its name means electric-two, it is possible Zapdos could have been a foreshadowing of Zekrom. Gallery 145Zapdos_OS_anime.png 145Zapdos_OS_anime_2.png 145Zapdos_OS_anime_3.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime_2.png 145Zapdos_AG_anime_3.png 145Zapdos_Dream.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 145Zapdos_Pokemon_Stadium.png VS_Zapdos_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg Zapdos trophy SSBM.png|The Zapdos trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon